Some data storage systems occasionally limit the maximum power that a storage device is permitted to consume, even at the expense of performance degradation. This sort of operation is referred to as power throttling. Various techniques for power throttling of storage devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0331207, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a controller in a storage device having multiple Flash memory devices. The controller determines how much power will be consumed by each of a plurality of commands and dynamically alters when each of the commands operating on one or more of the Flash memory devices is performed based on the determination of how much power would be consumed, so that performance of the plurality of commands does not exceed a predetermined average power limit over a period of time.